Scorekeeper
by Angelwings2002
Summary: One-shot. When a student gets angry at some classmates for cheating at a game of kickball, and gets akumatized into Scorekeeper. Ladybug and Chat Noir have to beat Scorekeeper at her own game. Will they win? Most likely. Will there be a reveal? Eh, we'll see. Based on real events.


Author's Note:

Hey guys, just a simple one-shot of events that made me really upset during school. Then this idea got in my head and I thought, 'why not?'. Mainly it's so I can let of some steam. Cause some people are so immature.

Enjoy!

Scorekeeper

Denise sighed to herself as the teacher, Mrs. Belle, took attendance. It was the last day of the first semester and she was ready to go home, but she had another class after this and lunch. Might as well make the most of this class. It was Walking Wellness. Not quite gym, but pretty similar.

"Okay, those who want to play ping-pong go to the hallway, while those wanting to play kickball stay in here. Denise turned and saw her friends Micheal and Chris head to the group playing kick-ball and walked over to them. She didn't really want to play anything without her friends.

"So, should we do team captains?" Chris suggested.

"Sure, I already have 4 people so you can pick 4." A girl named Regan said gesturing to Kendall, Mackenzie, Haley, and Jessica. Denise rolled her eyes. She had already suspected those 5 would be on the same team no questions asked. But she didn't mind.

"Okay, I choose, Angela, Micheal, Jacob, and Eric." Chris said. Those four walked over to him and waited for Reagan to pick.

"Okay, I choose Robbie." Reagan said and Robbie, ran over. Denise was both relived and nervous. Robbie was obnoxious, so she wouldn't want to be on the same team with him, but he was pretty good a kickball too.

"Trent." Chris said and Trent rushed over. He was pretty good at the game too.

"Hmmm...Fred." Reagan said leaving one person left.

"Okay, I guess then you're with us Sam." Chris said and Micheal went over. Yes it was 7 per team, but they were playing inside and the bases were far apart so it was fine.

"You guys can kick first." Reagan offered and Chris nodded. Micheal wanted to kick first and Denise hung back.

Game time.

So the rules were pretty simple. Kick the ball and no one catches it you run the first base unless you are tagged out. Keep running until you make a home rune. If you get 3 outs or 5 runs then the teams switch. Simple.

The game was going pretty well so far the score was 5-3, with Denise's team winning. Micheal was up again and kicked the ball and ran but Reagan stopped him.

"Wait, the yellow line is the foul line!" She called, pointing to the yellow line on the gym floor, and Micheal shrugged.

"Oh, okay!" He went back to home base to try again, this time hitting the ball to the back of the gym as he bolted to first then second base. Denise was up next and took a breath and kicked the ball, making sure it wasn't near the yellow line. It wasn't so she ran.

She could handle a foul line.

Later the score was 14-10. Denise's team still in the lead. Though they were in the field with her at second base. Regan was up kicking and kicked it in the direction of third base and ran, only the ball rolled practically close to the wall.

"Hey that was a foul!" Jacob called, but Regan didn't go back to home plate.

"No it wasn't, it didn't go past the blue line." Robbie said.

"Regan said the yellow line was the foul." Eric pointed out, holding the ball.

"No she didn't, it's blue." Kendall said. Everyone then began to argue saying that it was the yellow line. This was ridiculous, she wasn't out, just she needed to try again.

"Okay, enough! Let's just keep playing." Micheal huffed, and Denise could tell that he was slightly upset about it. So was she.

"Blue and yellow don't even sound alike." She muttered as Sam began to pitch. Just then, both Robbie and Mackenzie started running. She frowned at the ball was tossed to her and Mackenzie was at second base just after.

"You're out." Denise said, but she and Robbie kept running, much to her dismay. They even pushed her out of the way.

"Hey, you two are out!" Jacob called.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Dude! You're not playing right!"

"WHAT THE HECK!?"

Everyone on Denise's team was starting to get upset, especially Micheal, we're really frustrated. This was annoying and Denise already wasn't a big fan of some members of the opposing team. She then saw Micheal leave the gym, punching a door in anger. She ran after him, not caring if she left the game.

"Micheal! Hey, are you okay?" She asked.

"No. Just...its frustrating." He said and Denise placed a hand on his shoulder as Mrs. Belle came out.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked. Micheal then explained the whole situation in a calm manner and Mrs. Belle nodded her head.

"I get how that can be really annoying, and it's the last day so it's best not to go back and play. How about you help me put away the ping-pong tables?" She suggested and the two nodded their heads. Once all tables were rolled into the closet, Denise had grabbed her folder from the class to take home and Chris came up to her and Michael.

"Hey, you guys alright?" He asked and Denise shrugged while Micheal sighed.

"It's just find that kind of thing really annoying. I like loopholes myself, especially in video games, but that was just wrong. It's not even funny." Micheal explained and Denise saw Robbie go up to them.

"Hey good game!" He said and held his hand out to Chris, who shook it after hesitation.

"Good game!" Robbie turned to Denise, she glared but shook it halfheartedly.

"Good game!" Robbie turned to Micheal.

"I rather not." Micheal said cooly arms crossed.

"SPORTSMANSHIP IS IMPORTANT!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Leave him alone!" Denise cried and shoved him lightly, just enough to make him back up, but not fall.

"SPORTSMANSHIP IS IMPORTANT!" Robbie repeated and she glared even harder.

"Then where's yours!" She fired back, but Robbie didn't seem to hear her as he walked to his friends, and she growled to herself, clenching her fists.

*Insert Ladybug Transition Logo Here*

"Welcome everyone to the American High School! Please be on you're best behavior." Miss. Bustier said as she led her class down the hallway.

(AN: I'm not saying my actual high schools name. I don't need stalkers. ;)

"Wow, I can't believe how big it is." Marinette gasped as she looked around.

"And let's once again thank Mr. Agreste for making this exclusive field trip possible." Miss. Bustier added and the class turned to Mr. Agreste who gave a brief nod after the class thanked him.

"Dude, I can't believe your dad set this whole thing up!" Nino exclaimed happily.

"Yeah it was a shock to me too, he had a business trip to go to. And he thought it would be a good learning experience for us." Adrien explained.

"That and we needed some random reason to be here." Alya muttered.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"What? What'd I say?" Alya shrugged and everyone went back to their private conversations. Suddenly Gabriel felt a pulse on his Miraculous pulse from under his scarf and turned to Miss. Bustier.

"Excuse me miss, I need to take a phone call, I'll meet you in the cafeteria." He explained.

"Of course, see you there." She nodded and he walked away and climbed the stairs and snuck into the janitor's closet, which wasn't as small as he thought.

"Nooroo, dark wings rise!" He exclaimed and his kwami flew into the brooch before he could question what he was doing. A white butterfly then appeared and Hawkmoth smirked and held out his hand.

"An unfair game leading to so many negative emotions, perfect timing." He then transferred energy into the butterfly, turning it dark.

"Fly away my little akuma, and evilize one of these troubled souls!" Hawkmoth ordered and the akuma flew to the door but couldn't get out so Hawkmoth sighed heavily and opened the door for it. The akuma then flew off in search of its victim.

*Insert Creepy Akuma Music Here*

Denise growled softly to herself as she trudged to the locker room. She gripped her folder tightly. It was so unfair! All she wanted was a nice game, she didn't care if she won or not! But no! The opposing team just had to ruin it!

"I can't believe it! Why couldn't they have played fair!?" She groaned in frustration not noticing the akuma behind her as it fluttered into her folder and she froze as a purple butterfly outline appeared in front of her eyes.

"Scorekeeper, I am Hawkmoth. The other team didn't play fair in your game, so from now on you'll be the one in control of the rules. In return I ask that you give me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous." Hawkmoth demanded.

"They didn't want to play fair? Fine. Let's see how they like it when the rules work in my favor." Denise, now Scorekeeper, smirked as she transformed into her super villain persona.

*Insert Ladybug Logo Transition Here*

Marinette and Alya walked around the cafeteria and noticed Chloé being snooty with a few of the students.

"What do you mean there isn't a table for us? Do you know who I am?" She demanded and the two girls she was talking looked at each other.

"Um, one of the French students that's mad she can't sit at a 'special table'." One of the girls said.

"Uh! I'll have you know that my father is the Mayor of Paris!" Chloé spat the other girl placed a hand on Chloé's shoulder.

"That's nice, but two things. 1, this isn't Paris and 2, that's his accomplishment, not yours. You can't make your own name for yourself. Find your own path." The other girl said calmly and Chloé looked stunned at the words and just walked away, leaving Sabrina to catch up with here.

"Whoa...how'd they do that?" Alya asked.

"I don't know, but we might as well say hi." Marinette said and pulled Alya to the table.

"Hi, I'm Marinette and this is Alya. Mind if we sit with you?" She asked and the girls.

"Of course. Hi I'm Ally, and this is Victoria." She gestured to the one who told Chloé the advice.

"Nice to meet you, and how'd you know that advice would work?" Alya asked.

"Let's just say Victoria is filled with great wisdom." Ally said and winked at her friend.

"It's was nothing. So are you two enjoying your visit?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah, your school is really cool! A lot different from ours, not in bad way of course." Marinette said.

"Well we're glad you're enjoying yourselves. Hey Micheal, Chris!" Ally waved two of her friends over as Alya waved Nino and Adrien over. After a brief introductions Ally frowned and looked at the doors.

"Hey, where's Denise? She's usually here before you." Ally asked.

"I don't know, I have seen her since...the game." Micheal groaned.

"You alright dude?" Nino asked.

"Sorry, we were playing a game of kickball but the other team was cheating badly. It wasn't as fun." Micheal explained.

"That stinks, do you think your friend is okay?" Adrien asked.

"I hope so..." Chris said sadly his voice trailing off. Suddenly the doors for the cafeteria burst open and everyone turned.

Standing there was Scorekeeper. She had a purple shirt with a black and white jacket similar to a referee's with matching leggings and black boots. She had a purple mask and was holding a giant book that read 'RULE BOOK' on the front. What stood out most that standing beside her was the several human-like figures that had soccer balls, basketballs, volleyballs or footballs as heads!

"I am Scorekeeper, and I demand a rematch with Robbie and his kickball team!" She exclaimed pumping her fist.

"Denise!?" Ally, Victoria, Micheal and Chris cried in horror.

"It's Scorekeeper now!" She huffed and snapped her fingers. "Bring me the players." She demanded and her minions grabbed each member of the kickball team and they all stood in front of her.

"There we go, much better. Now then, you all will have a rematch of kickball against my team. If you win, I'll forget what happened in class. If you lose...well, take a guess." Scorekeeper smirked.

"Okay Denise, this is crazy! Let's talk this out. And put the book down." Fred tried to reason. Scorekeeper frowned and opened the rule book and pulled out a yellow flag similar to one's in football.

"Rule number 2: Don't tell Scorekeeper to put the book down. You're out!" She then threw the flag at Fred, once it hit him he turned to stone and everyone screamed. Not noticing that Marinette and Adrien used this distraction to sneak away.

"Anyone else want to refuse the game?" Scorekeeper asked and the rest shook their heads.

"Good, now how about we take this outside?" She smirked and the principal tried to walk up to her but Miss. Bustier stopped him.

"You can't fight her, just wait for Ladybug and Chat Noir, they'll set things right." She assured him.

Meanwhile Marinette rushed into the girls restroom and quickly made sure that no one was there before letting Tikki out of her purse.

"Looks like we aren't on vacation after all." Marinette sighed.

"Hawkmoth took a victim who wasn't expecting him! We gave to hurry!" Tikki urged.

"You're right! Tikki spots on!"

"I can't believe an akuma managed to get to America!" Adrien sighed from the boy's bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah, just try to find me some decent cheese when this is over." Plagg sighed and Adrien rolled his eyes.

"I'll see what I can do. Plagg, claws out!"

*Insert Ladybug Transition Logo Here*

Ladybug swung over to the stadium that seemed to be transformed into a giant kickball area. She hid behind a sign and noticed Scorekeeper on top of the announcer's booth.

"There she is, but how do I get to her without Chat Noir?"

"Aww, did you really think I'd miss this game?" Chat asked smugly, appearing out of nowhere causing Ladybug to gasp and nearly lose her balance.

"Oh Chat, good you're here. A girl got akumatized and she's forcing others to play a game for their lives." Ladybug explained.

"I heard too M'lady, so what's the plan?" Chat asked. Before Ladybug could answer the speaker buzzed.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Kickball game! I'm your host, Scorekeeper and today is a game to die for! Mwhahahaha!" She cackled.

"Whoa, this isn't good." Ladybug muttered as the team went in the field.

"Psst, Ladybug, Chat Noir, over here!" Ladybug looked up to see Alya waving her hand from one of the seats and the hero duo raced over.

"Am I glad to see you." Alya smiled happily.

"Good to see that you are alright, but tell me, do you know what got Scorekeeper so upset?" Ladybug asked.

"I can answer that. Hi I'm Chris. Anyway, Denise, well Scorekeeper now, was upset over the team, down there playing, cheating at a game of kickball. It didn't help that Robbie rubbed it in..." Chris explained.

"Rule number 10: Don't move back to the base you were just at. You're out!" Scorekeeper exclaimed, standing on top of the booth. She threw a flag at Haley, who was at second base, and turned her to stone. Everyone screamed in horror once again.

"Hey! Come on! The ball...thing didn't tag her out after the foul kick! No fair!" Mackenzie called up at her. Scorekeeper smirked and pulled another fall out of her book.

"Rule number 8: No back talk! You're out!" She cried and threw the flag at Mackenzie.

"The akuma must be in that book. Let's go." Ladybug said and ran over to Scorekeeper along with Chat Noir.

"Hey Scorekeeper, I think it's time you called a time out!" Chat Noir said in a joking manner. She simply raised and eyebrow as Hawkmoth contacted her.

"That's Ladybug and Chat Noir. If you wish to the continue your game you must bring me their Miraculous!" The super villain demanded.

"Don't know why you want some jewelry, but whatever." Scorekeeper shrugged as the butterfly outline disappeared and she turned to the heroes.

"Rule number 1: Ladybug and Chat Noir can't play unless they remove their Miraculous! You're out!" She cried and pulled out two flags from the book and threw them at the duo, who flipped around and dodged them.

"Scorekeeper, you've made your point! I know it's wrong to cheat, but you shouldn't take it out on them!" Ladybug cried, twirling her yo-yo around.

"These jerks had it coming. This isn't just about cheating. All of them have either disrespected the teacher, my friends, even me! This just happens to be the lesson I'm giving them!" Scorekeeper exclaimed and noticed that the game wasn't continuing.

"Rule number 9: No stopping the game unless I say so! You're out!" Scorekeeper threw a flag and it hit Jessica. The remaining team flinched and kept playing. Reagan was up and kicked the ball, but it was in the foul line. She ran anyway and Scorekeeper smirked.

"Too easy. Rule number 7: No running when you kicked a foul ball! You're out!" She hit Regan with one of her flags and laughed. Ladybug then jumped in front of her.

"Hand over the book!" She demanded.

"Not a chance! But I will take your earrings!" Scorekeeper said and lunged for Ladybug's head but Chat jumped in between the two and used his baton to push her back.

"Thanks Kitty."

"Anytime Bugaboo." Chat winked and Scorekeeper laughed.

"Bugaboo? Really? Are you flirting or are we fighting!?" She laughed again. Ladybug was caught of guard but shook herself out of it.

"Never mind that! Give us the book Scorekeeper!" Ladybug said.

"Yeah, your game isn't fair either!" Chat added.

"That's the idea. You're out!" Scorekeeper threw two flags again and the heroes dodged it.

"Hey, you didn't say which rule, we broke!" Chat protested.

"You still broke Rule number 1!" Scorekeeper said simply and threw more flags at the duo and they kept dodging them with ease, but one flag managed to hit Kendall, leaving Robbie the only one left. He gulped nervously and looked around.

"Uh...since I'm the only one left does that mean you win?" He asked and Scorekeeper smirked happily.

"Oh, yes it does." She snapped her fingers. "Seize him!" He demanded and her minions chased after Robbie as Hawkmoth contacted her again.

"Don't forget our agreement Scorekeeper..." Hawkmoth then froze as the door opened. A janitor wearing headphones and jamming out to the Miraculous theme song walked in. He grabbed a mop and walked out, not even noticing Hawkmoth.

"Um...hello?" Scorekeeper asked, slightly annoyed.

"Uh...don't forget our agreement. Or I'll remove you power!" Hawkmoth warned.

"Yeah, yeah. Hang on." Scorekeeper then snapped her fingers.

"Soccer balls, get Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous!" She demanded and the minions with Soccer ball heads rushed over to the duo as Scorekeeper jumped down from the booth and landed in the field and walked over to Robbie.

"Well, looks like we have to make a few goals." Chat shrugged and whipped out his baton and Ladybug rolled her eyes playfully and they attacked the Soccer heads. Chat knocked their heads of while Ladybug swung them around.

"Okay, half time is over. We're in the last minutes. Lucky Charm!" Ladybug cried and after a few moments the object fell into her palm.

"A whistle? What am I supposed to do with this?" She wondered and looked around and saw a megaphone, Scorekeeper's book and ears, and Chat's hand glow and she gasped.

"I got it! Chat get ready to use your Cataclysm on the book when Scorekeeper drops it." Ladybug explained and swung to the booth to grab what she needed.

Meanwhile Scorekeeper was approaching Robbie while smirking menacingly. She waved her hand and the minions stepped aside.

"So, how does it feel to have the other team not play fair? Not so fun is it?" She asked, tauntingly.

"Yeah, not fun...not fun at all! I'm sorry! Just change them back!" Robbie pleaded. Scorekeeper shook her head.

"Not a chance. I've been dealing with your attitude all semester! And I've had enough! Today was all I needed. Maybe you should have thought about your actions before you made them." Scorekeeper monologued.

Not noticing Ladybug sneaking up behind her and signaling Robbie to cover his ears. And Scorekeeper's minions didn't notice because they weren't being giving orders. Robbie then got the hint and covered his ears.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! That's it! You're..."

"TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!" Ladybug blew on the whistle through the megaphone and it let out an ear piecing sound.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Scorekeeper wasn't expecting that and covered her ears to drown out the sound, dropping the book in the process.

"Cataclysm!" Chat cried and his hand started to bubble up with destructive energy. He slammed his hand on the book and it turned to ash. The akuma flew out soon after.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma." Ladybug got her yo-yo out and spun in around.

"Time to de-evilize!" She swept up the akuma and brought the yo-yo back to her.

"Gotcha. Bye-bye little butterfly." A white butterfly then flew out of the yo-yo.

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" Ladybug threw up the whistle and magical ladybug's flew around changing everything and everyone back to normal. Including Scorekeeper who turned back into Denise.

"Huh? What am I doing out here?" She wondered out loud.

"Pound it!" The partners cried, fist pumping and Ladybug turned to Denise.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked, offering a hand and Denise took it.

"Um, yeah. I just don't know how I got here. And who are you guys?" She asked standing up.

"Where Ladybug and Chat Noir. You got akumatized into a villain, but it's okay now." Ladybug assured her.

"Oh...that's awful! What's an akuma?" Denise asked.

"It's a butterfly used by a villain named Hawkmoth. Long story." Chat said in a joking manner.

"Can you tell us why you were so upset?" Ladybug asked politely.

"I guess it had to do with the game in class, but I didn't want this to happen. Honest." Denise explained and Ladybug noticed the team were there standing awkwardly.

"I think you all owe someone and apology." She said all knowingly.

"We're sorry." Kendall and Reagan said.

"Us too. Sorry." Mackenzie, Haley, Jessica, and Fred said. That left Robbie, who was nudged harshly by Reagan.

"Yeah...I'm sorry." He said.

"Apologies excepted." Denise nodded.

"It's okay to have fun in games, but it's also important to follow the rules too. That way everyone can have fun." Ladybug advised and her earring started to beep.

"Guess that's our cue." Chat joked and Ladybug smiled.

"Bug out!" Ladybug smiled and swung off with Chat leaving as well. Denise waved goodbye and sighed.

"Denise!" She turned and saw her friends running towards her. Chris quickly hugged her and caught Denise of guard, but she returned it.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm okay. It's all kinda fuzzy." She admitted.

"Let's head to lunch, we all could use a break." Ally suggested and they all headed to the cafeteria.

"You may have one this game, but one day, Ladybug and Chat Noir, I'll have the winning scores!" Hawkmoth vowed and detransformed. He walked out of the janitors closet and was face to face with, the principle, Miss Bustier, a police officer and the janitor.

"The walls here are really thin." The principle said simply and the officer held up handcuffs.

"What! I don't understand!" Gabriel cried in confusion.

"I heard you the whole time! I just pretended not to see you to make sure I was right. Then I called the school's officer, Samuel." The janitor explained as Samuel handcuffed Gabriel and took the Butterfly Miraculous off of him.

"You are under arrest for the akumatisation of a student. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can, and will be used against you in the court of law. You have a right to a lawyer, if you can't afford one, one will be provided for you." Samuel explained as he led Gabriel away.

"I just can't believe it was him this whole time...what do I tell Adrien?..." Miss. Bustier muttered worriedly.

"Don't worry ma'am, we'll help him get through this." The principal assured her.

*Insert Ladybug Transition Logo here*

Marinette and Adrien ran out from behind the building and caught up to Alya, Nino and Denise with her friends, who were making their way to the front doors.

"Hey, there you guys are!" Marinette waved.

"Marinette! Where were you girl!? You missed the whole thing!" Alya exclaimed.

"I Uh...got lost in the crowd." Marinette lied.

"Yeah, yeah. Me too." Adrien added. Sirens were then heard and the students turned, seeing a police car pull up.

"OH MY GOSH A MAN IS BEING ARRESTED!" A student cried and everyone gasped as they saw Samuel lead Gabriel away and to the police car.

"Is that Gabriel Agreste?" Victoria asked and Adrien's eyes widened.

"Father!?" He gasped and ran over along with his friends, Miss. Bustier stopped Adrien.

"I'm sorry Adrien...please just hear me out." She pleaded.

"What's going on?" Adrien asked. "Why does my father have handcuffs!?" Adrien was now on the verge of tears. The principle and janitor then walked up.

"Sorry kiddo, but your father was Hawkmoth." The principle explained.

"WHAT!?" Adrien, Marinette, Alya and Nino exclaimed.

"How is that possible?" Marinette asked.

"Well, I overheard him while I was making my rounds. Also we got a another key witness." The janitor said and gestured to Officer Samuel, who was walking towards them, holding Nooroo. Who was munching on a treat.

"This 'kwami' told us everything. We now need to wait for Ladybug and Chat Noir." Samuel explained.

"...should we tell him or no?" Ally whispered to Denise, who glanced at Marinette and Adrien.

"Uh...Marinette, Adrien. Why don't you go anywhere but here, and work out some issues." Denise said and nudged Victoria.

"Yeah, I'll watch the Kwami." Victoria said quickly and took Nooroo in her hands and rushed off followed by Ally, Alya and Nino. Denise then looked at the two.

"Thanks for saving me." She whispered and rushed off as well. Adrien and Marinette then looked at each other. Suddenly, everything clicked.

"Chat!?"

"Ladybug!?"

"Uh..." The two then stared at each other unable to speak.

"So, m'lady? Shall we find a place to discuss this?" Adrien asked. Letting his punny side out and, offended his hand. Marinette smiled and giggled.

"We shall, Chaton." She said sincerely, taking his hands and the two looked into each other's eyes. Getting closer, and closer to each other...until finally...

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!"

Denise was thrown out of her trance and looked at her two friends.

"What?"

"Uh, you were getting kinda carried away. Not to mention that was filled with a lot of plot holes." Ally said simply.

"...well I only had a few minutes to think of it." Denise admitted and her friends laughed.

"I can totally see that being an episode, the lucky charm was clever." Victoria commented and Denise laughed.

"Thanks." She said and turned to see Robbie laughing with his friends at the lunch table.

"Are you going to dish him out?" Ally asked and Denise shook her head.

"Nah, it's not my problem he and the others didn't play fair. Maybe one day he'll look back on today and realize how ridiculous he was. The point is, I don't have to worry about his behavior, I've got plenty of good things in my life to be mad at him." Denise said.

"No that's our Denise." Victoria said and they all laughed. Denise then waved for Chris and Micheal to join them with a big smile on her face.

She was excited for the rest of the day!

THE END!

Author's Note:

Yay! First Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction! I know it's not the best, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head, and honestly, it's just supposed to be funny if anything. Please R and R and let me know what you think!


End file.
